


Stolen Moments (aos drabble collection)

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Minor Angst, Self Prompt, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: i've been enjoying everyone else in this awesome fandom's drabbles so much i decided to start my own collection! these are a mix of romantic and platonic ships and i will definitely be accepting prompts of the ships listed above in the commentsi'm also going to start a platonic collection of may-centric drabbles soon, hopefully before the challenge ends!





	1. philinda

**Author's Note:**

> i've been enjoying everyone else in this awesome fandom's drabbles so much i decided to start my own collection! these are a mix of romantic and platonic ships and i will definitely be accepting prompts of the ships listed above in the comments
> 
> i'm also going to start a platonic collection of may-centric drabbles soon, hopefully before the challenge ends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated: t  
> word count: 105 (drabble)  
> 'jealousy'

May was jealous.

The way he doted on her _,_ put her needs above all, above _hers._

Yes.

She was jealous of a goddamn car.

It didn’t matter that she was one of the two people allowed to touch Lola, even allowed to drive her in emergency situations (one ridiculous occasion in Venezuela comes to mind, where Phil was half dead and his other half nearly killed by her before he reluctantly let her drive to their extraction point.)

But for all that, Lola was still just a car. And there were things she could do with Coulson inside her that that stupid car never could.


	2. may & skye, s2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated: g  
> word count: 200 (double drabble)  
> platonic mayskye, s2 era
> 
> 'triumph'

Skye was determined to make May laugh.

OK, that was kind of impossible. Only Coulson and Dr. Garner could do that.

But she will make May smile before the day was over, so help her.

Skye lingers by the lockers after their training session and comes up with a plot. May notices her and eyes her curiously, but changes without comment.

Later she sees May in the common room with a mug of tea, reading something on her tablet.

“Hey May”, she greets, sitting down next to her. Hunter walks in next and Skye smiles to herself.

He was the perfect mark.

“Hunter told me he wanted to spar with you.”

May made a loud choking sound and Skye was afraid she had accidently swallowed her tea and needed medical attention before she saw her SO’s face.

May’s head was twisted back in what looked like pain.

But she was laughing. Like, _actually laughing._

It was…very weird. But kind of nice.

She wondered who would have to be the butt of her next joke to make May laugh again.

Coulson came in and started fixing himself a bowl of cereal.

Skye smiled.

May was going to laugh a lot today.


	3. quakerider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated: g  
> word count: 100 (true drabble)  
> romantic quakerider
> 
> 'fear'

Robbie had a demon inside of him. He wasn’t afraid of anything.

Except for rollercoasters.

He was very afraid of those.

“Robbie are you serious? Your skull tuns into a freaking flame demon, and you’re afraid riding Tower of Terror with me?”

“That’s different”, Robbie frowned. “Some of the rides here are pretty sketchy, Daisy.”

She rolled her eyes. “Duh. It’s Six Flags.”

Robbie wasn’t convinced.

“Why did you ask to go with me if you didn’t want to ride anything?” Daisy pouted.

“I knew it would make you happy.”

Daisy smiled. “It did. Even if you are a chicken.”


	4. philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated: g  
> word count: 100 (true drabble)  
> Tahiti era
> 
> 'nicknames'

“Phil…”

He heard a murmur beside him.

It was Melinda, obviously. He thought she was awake, but she was softly calling his name in her sleep.

“Oh Phil.” She shuddered and let out a sob. Coulson frowned when he brushed a lock of her hair back and saw tears.

She was mourning him already.

“Melinda…don’t cry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry.”

He fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her body.

Melinda sipped her tea the next morning. Her lips quirked.

“You called me sweetheart.”

“I did?” Phil looked mortified.

“I…kind of liked it.”

Phil beamed. “I’m glad. Sweetheart.”


	5. skimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated: g  
> word count: 100 (true drabble)  
> romantic skimmons
> 
> 'focus'  
> post 1x13

“Skye. Focus.”

Jemma’s voice made Skye look up. She stopped doodling little hearts on her cast and smiled sheepishly at her girlfriend/doctor.

She pouted. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just getting a little stir crazy. Would be nice if I had my laptop.”

Simmons sighed. “Skye, no. You’re supposed to be resting.” 

“And on probation.” She flashed her bracelet. It made her arm hurt.

“That too.”

Skye flopped back into her pillow.

“This sucks.”

Jemma touched her shoulder sympathetically. “I know. But at least we’re spending more time together.”

Skye smiled. “Yeah. I like that part, too.”


	6. prompt: daisy & robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Fierysky: "quakerider + 'can i kiss you right now'"  
> triple drabble (300 wo)  
> platonic, can be read as romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rereading this made me realized i fudged on the exact wording a little, sorry!  
> also, i hope you dont mind i made it mostly platonic, with a side of romantic tension!

Daisy stormed into the shop in a huff.

She tapped her short black nails on the counter and Robbie thought about making her wait but decided the shitty Yelp review wasn’t worth it.

He put down this week’s copy of _Let’s Talk Auto_ and stared at the girl who just walked in.

“Can I help you with something, _chica?_ ”

She frowned at the nickname but didn’t speak against it. “Yeah, I’m here to pick up my van. Canelo said it’s been ready all weekend but every time I come by he’s not here.”

Robbie’s lips quirked. “Yeah, Canelo’s always been kinda flaky. Does good work though.”

“So is my van finished?”

Robbie checked a clipboard and frowned.

“No, he hasn’t even looked at it yet.”

“Are you serious?!”

The girl was starting to relax but now her anger flared again and Robbie silently cursed his boss. _What the hell, Canelo?_

“I’m sorry about that, hon. I’ll fix you up right now if you want me to.”

She nodded. “Yes. Please.”

It turned out that the only thing wrong with her van was the transmission, and with a few short cranks of a screwdriver Robbie had it up and running again.

“Should be good to go now.”

Daisy squealed and without warning said the dumbest thing out loud: “OHMYGOD THANK YOU MUCH. I could kiss you right now!”

She froze.

“I mean…um…”

She didn’t mean to say that! God, how embarrassing!

But instead of being mad or embarrassed Robbie chuckled, amused.

“How about you go on Yelp and leave a good review, huh? And again, I’m so sorry about the wait, miss…?”

“Daisy”, the girl smiled. “My name is Daisy.”

Robbie took her hand kissed it softly.

Daisy blushed.

Late service or not, this place was five stars of freaking awesome.


	7. prompt: trimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Fierysky: "trimmons + 'shut up and kiss me'"  
> word count: 102  
> rated: g

It started because of the rain.

Simmons had seen one too many cheesy American Hallmark films and thought it would be romantic – no, _wonderful_ to share a kiss in the rain with her fiancé.

She’d been wrong.

Tripp kissed her anyway, and it was _good._

But she got so wet and mildewy after that she wanted to run straight inside and draw herself a hot bath.

Trip laughed softly at Simmons as they went inside.

 _“Shut up and kiss me,”_ he repeated. Jemma flicked cold rainwater at him.

“Come on girl,” he smiled brighter than sunshine itself. “You know I love you.”


	8. prompt: tripdaisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt for Fierysky: tripdaisy: 'is that my shirt'  
> true drabble  
> rated g

“Is that my shirt?”

Trip saw his SHIELD tshirt that used to have sleeves (and a bottom half) and looked at his girlfriend suspiciously.

She shrugged. “It was. Mine now.”

Tripp narrowed his eyes in a challenge. Daisy crossed her arms. She didn’t want to get up from her spot on the couch.

“It’s okay babe.” He stole a chip from her bowl and sat down. “I’m enjoying what you’ve done with it.”

Daisy snuggled into Tripp’s chest.

“Good. ‘Cus you’re never getting it back.”

“Wanna bet?”

Daisy smiled cheekily at Tripp. “Not unless you wanna wrestle me for it.”


	9. philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'can i kiss you right now?"  
> word count: 300

“Can I kiss you right now?”

Melinda raised a brow.

_Way to fumble the ball, Phil._

“I mean… there’s not really a rule book on this thing, is there? Would’ve been a lot easier if Fury actually told us we’d be working together on this one.”

Melinda snorted.

Fury seemed to have a thing for sticking them together on these kind of ops, always making them a couple when they went undercover.

Melinda thought it was his way of screwing with them. Phil didn’t care what went through his SO’s head, honestly, that man more a confusing labyrinth than his partner. But she at least was much nicer to look at, constantly complaining and beautifully stunning in the outfits picked out by their handlers for their covers.

It seemed Maria Hill liked screwing with them, too.

“Phil!”

Her voice brings Coulson out of his thoughts but he can’t trust himself to speak just yet.

“Hmm?”

“Get it together Coulson! He’s coming this way.”

“Not if we distract him.”

“Wha – “ Before May could question just what the hell he was doing, because honestly Phil had no idea either, he gave into his stupid, reckless, self-indulgent thoughts and pushed his lips against hers.

They tasted better to each other than they had both imagined. And they imagined _a lot._

When it was over Melinda stared at his lips in awe, her red-painted lips parted in surprise and eyes shining with a touch of desire.

Now it was Coulson’s voice who pulled her free. “May…come on, May, we’ve got a mission to finish. Are you with me?”

Her head snapped to attention. “Always.”

“Good. Because I think they have laser grids.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and locked her hand with his. For her cover, she told herself.

“They _always_ have laser grids.”


	10. daisy & mack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic daisymack  
> 200 wo
> 
> 'exhaustion'

“Let’s play something fun”, suggested Daisy after a mission. “Like Mario Kart or something.”

“Sure Tremors.”

They'd just got back from hunting the Watchdogs earlier.

Daisy didn't know if she can stomach the shooting games Mack likes to play today. It was starting to feel too real.

Mack set up the original Mario Kart and he and Daisy played for hours, the beers they had untouched as they laughed about blue shells and crappy racetracks and how Waluigi always looked like a tool.

Mack sees that Daisy has fallen asleep and he takes the controller from her hands. Princess Daisy had already beaten him three times and real Daisy looked spent from all the hard work.

Mack scoops Daisy up in his arms and carries her across the Playground to her bunk.

“Easy, Tremors. Easy.” Mack’s deep voice lulls Daisy to sleep once they reach her room. She whimpers a little and the room starts to quake, but three words from Mack and all is still again.

He wraps the covers around Daisy and tousles her short hair. She was more tired than anyone thought. More tired than she should be.

He said goodnight and let her sleep.


	11. bobbi/elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mockingshot  
> w/c: 102 
> 
> 'duplicity'  
> 

Speaking two languages was hard.

Speaking _seven_ languages? Just Barbara Morse on her day off.

“Mack told me you were a showoff”, said Elena.

Bobbi smiled. She just charmed their mark using French and a weird language that sounded like Russian to Elena.

 _“Dios mio.”_ Elena sighed. “You are no fun to go on missions with. Too skilled.”

Bobbi removed her aviators and winked. “Babe, you have superpowers. Superpowers beat Latin any day.”

Elena zipped over to their mark, placed a SHIELD tracker on him, and zipped back at her side with two fresh cocktails.

“Aha. _A veces la duplicidad es mejor, amor.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *translation: sometimes duplicity is better, love


	12. hunterfitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunterfitz, s2 era  
> "can we cuddle?"  
> 130 wo

Fitz was having one of his bad days again.

He was so afraid of screwing up his words that he just _didn’t talk,_ and it was starting to worry everyone on base.

Hunter found Fitz in the common room, angrily tinkering with a small communications device. He wasn’t getting much work done on it and it was clearly bothering him.

Hunter sat next to Fitz on the couch and rubbed his back. Fitz started to sniffle.

“Don’t cry, dove. It’s gonna be alright.”

Fitz didn’t think it was alright. He opened his mouth to tell Hunter so but what he said instead was: “can we cuddle?”

If Hunter was surprised by this, he didn’t show it. Instead he smiled and tucked Fitz under his arm.

“Sure, mate. Whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided to save time and just add my platonic may drabbles to this one so they are all in one place


	13. may & jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic maysimmons - "im sick"
> 
> double drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love writing sick!may

“You’re sick.”

She frowned. A sarcastic reply sat on her tongue but she fought it back, barely.

Simmons was just trying to do her job.

“Yes, I’m sick. But is this stupid gown really necessary?”

“For the last time, yes. I know you and Daisy like wearing your leather jackets but it’s quite impossible to run an IV through them. For the love of god, May, and I do mean this with love, will you please lie down and stop bloody complaining?”

Simmons swore she saw May pout as she sunk back into her pillows.

“Jemma. Will you…can you make me some tea?”

 _May?_ Actually making a request and not stubbornly trying to sneak out of bed to things herself?

 _Small miracles do happen,_ thought Simmons. She smiled.

“Of course. I’ll call Agent Nathanson to stay in while I’m gone.”

“That idiot?” May crossed her arms, her bad mood returning. “Nevermind, I’ll just go thirsty.”

“Now May. Nathanson’s not that bad, he –“

Except he was. Nathanson _was_ that bad, maybe worse.

“I’ll just tell him to keep a safe distance. For his sake _and_ yours.”

May huffed in agreement and Jemma came back with a perfect cup of green tea.


	14. melinda/aida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maida  
> 219 wo
> 
> 'obsession'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just aida the robot and her gay feelings for melinda qiaolian may :)

Agent May was very pretty.

AIDA wondered if all adult human females were this pretty, or if Agent May was a special case.

She hadn’t met any other adult human females yet. She was only allowed to be around Dr. Radcliffe, Agent Fitz, and Agent May.

She supposed Agent Fitz was handsome, but he wasn’t pretty. Not like Agent May was.

Her skin was soft where AIDA touched it, her lashes long and fluttery. Her fingernails prim and neat.

AIDA left a pocket of skin exposed on Agent May’s robe as she lay unconscious in Dr. Radcliffe’s lab.

When she fought Agent May she tried very hard not to strike her face. It was only when Agent May forced her hand did she get more violent in her attacks.

AIDA was glad that Agent May had no visible traces of pain on her face anymore.

One, because it would look ‘suspicious’, and Dr. Radcliffe assured her that was a bad thing. Two, for some reason, seeing Agent May’s pretty face covered in blood or twisted in pain made AIDA uncomfortable.

Ophelia had Agent May by her side at all times in her new world. Perhaps she was starting to get a little obsessed with the woman.

But what the hell did she know.

She was just a bloody robot.


	15. philindaisy, s5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philindaisy  
> 200 wo
> 
> 'you'd be a great mom'  
> a remix of the scene from 5x09

“She told me I was her mother, Phil.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

Melinda shook her head, eyes sad.

“It’s just hard to believe. That I…that I was a mom. I just can’t see it.”

“I can.”

A new voice entered the conversation. Phil at least pretended to look annoyed at Daisy’s interruption, but Melinda was too shocked to even care.

“You can?”

Daisy shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, you’d be that no phone, no TV, 7:30 curfew kinda mom, but yeah. A great mom.”

Melinda was too choked up to respond, so Phil replied for her. “It’s sounds like you’ve given this a lot of thought, Daisy.”

Daisy blushed and looked away. “Hey,” Melinda said, softly. “It’s ok if you have. That’s not a bad thing.”

“Oh. Okay.” Daisy smiled shyly at the two of them and stood up to come closer.

“I mean, I know it’s a lot but…you guys have done a lot for me and I…I love you.”

“Oh honey…” Melinda’s arms stretched towards her and Daisy ran into them, taking care not to jostle her injured leg from its brace.

“I love you too, Daisy. And my curfew would be 11 on weekends, _if_ you behaved yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s technically past the deadline but ive already started and tbh i just started these a week ago, so im going to continue the drabbles for the rest of the pairings listed
> 
> thank you to fireysky and the other mods of this challenge, ive really enjoyed it :))


	16. may & avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'they're going to love you, dont worry!'
> 
> may + avengers  
> 100 wo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where Bahrain didnt happen and May was brought in as an avenger like she should have been

“They’re going to love you May, don’t worry.”

Melinda snorted.

“Sure. But am I going to love them?”

She raised a brow and Phil coughed. “Stark will be on his best behavior, Mel. I sort of told him you would castrate him if he wasn’t.”

She hummed in agreement.

“I am exited to see Nat and Barton again.”

They had just entered the huge space of the Avengers Facility. Everything looked shiny and promising.

He poked Melinda in the ribs. “There’s someone else you want to see.”

Melinda couldn’t help but smile.

“I heard Thor’s muscles are bigger in person.”


	17. caroldaisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caroldaisy - youre making me blush!  
> single drabble

“Daisy Johnson aka Quake. God, you are so badass.”

“No way. You’re Carol Danvers, Captain freaking Marvel. There’s no way you think I’m badass.”

“But you are. You saved the freaking world, Agent Johnson. We could have really used you in the fight against Thanos. He wouldn’t have stood a chance. You’re also really pretty. I could have taken you out to dinner after we saved the galaxy.”

“You…you’re making me blush!”

“But it’s true. Seriously Quake, are you single?”

“Yeah.”

“Not anymore you’re not.”

“You mean Captain Marvel is my girlfriend?”

“Yup.”

“Awesome! Now about that dinner…”

“Pizza?”

“Pizza.”


	18. tripskimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romantic tripskimmons - framework era  
> 209 wo
> 
> 'we'd make such a cute couple'

“So let me get this straight”, Tripp looked at her quizzically. “I’ve never dated you. Or Simmons.”

“Nope.”

“But we’d make such a cute couple! I don’t understand.”

Daisy smiled. “Okay, well one: there are three of us and two: I…” Tripp raised an eyebrow. “Yeah I don’t even have an explanation, sorry”, she finished lamely.

“Is there a word for a couple that consists of three people?” Tripp asked. “A…throuple, maybe?”

Daisy laughed. It was so good to see Tripp again, even if none of it was real. Even if she had to go back to a world where he was dead, because of _her_ Terrigenesis.

Because of her.

Somehow her laughter turned into crying without her permission and Tripp’s arms were around her instantly.

“Hey now,” he said. “Whatever I said to hurt you – I didn’t mean it, Skye.”

He called her Skye.

She didn’t have the heart to correct him.

“Trip!” A third voice comes in and he’s certain he’s never heard his old nickname said with such hope wistful love before. He only knows her by name, but somehow he feels connected to her on a deeper level, like with Skye.

“Hey. Simmons, right? I’m –“

“I know. It’s nice to see you again.”


	19. simmorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romantic simmorse  
> drabble
> 
> 'its lonely here without you'

Jemma bit her lip and stared at her phone.

She took a deep breath and pushed _‘call’._ Her words came out in a rush.

“Hi Bobbi. It’s so lonely here without you. I really wish you were here, I - I’ve missed you so much, my love. Please come home.”

Jemma listened to the steady sound of Bobbi’s breathing on the other side of the line.

“Jemma? I’ve only been gone for six hours, sweetie. I’m on a mission with May, remember?”

“Yes, I know. But…”

“I’ll be home tonight Jem, I promise.”

“Okay Bobbi. I love you.”

“Love you too, Babe.”


	20. elena & daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic slingquake  
> triple drabble
> 
> 5B era/ post 5x15

I never meant to hurt you.”

Elena scoffed. Her back was turned and she was wrapping a bandage around a bruised shoulder.

“You never meant to hurt someone you punched in the eye. _Que_ _Mierda_. I’ve never known you to be a liar, Daisy.”

Daisy rolled her eyes and came inside the gym. “Well I’ve never known you as someone who thought I was worthless, so I guess we’re even.”

Hurt crossed Elena’s face and she shook her head. “I never said you were worthless.”

“Saying I should be left in a future where everyone hates or wants to enslave me kinda gives that impression.”

Elena bit her lip and Daisy timidly sat down on the bench beside her.

“I’m sorry for saying those things, Daisy. I really am. I’m just...I am struggling with these arms and Mack and the things I saw in the future. It’s all too much.”

Elena’s voice cracked and she stared down at her metal hands with tears in her eyes. Daisy touched her shoulder, then shot her hand away with an apology after Elena winced.

“Yoyo if you were struggling you could have told us.”

She snorted. “Yeah right. All everyone cares about right now is Coulson. Even Mack looks at me differently now. I don’t blame him.”

“Stop it.” She looked up; Daisy continued. “I mean it, Yoyo. It’s not your fault. I just wish you could think about how this feels for me, too. I had to dig up my dead mom,” she whispered.

“Who died because she was trying to kill me.”

Elena looked up. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know.”

“No, I mean…  _ I’m sorry _ . For everything.”

Daisy held Elena’s metal hand in hers.

“Me too.”

“Are you my new best friend again?”

Daisy laughed as they cried together. “Definitely.”   
  



	21. philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> academy era philinda  
> 116 wo
> 
> 'not you again...'

Melinda May was doing her morning tai-chi when she caught a movement in the grass. She cursed and muttered softly as her pose faltered.

“Not you again…”

“Oh,” he tripped over his own feet and made his way towards her. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Melinda rolled her eyes because really? Who says ‘startle’ like that, and how could he be such a klutz? Wasn’t he a third year cadet?

“I’ll go away.”

“No – stay.”

Melinda didn’t know why she said it. He should have annoyed her – he _did_ annoy her, but he was dorky and cute and safe and for some reason, Phil Coulson’s presence didn’t bother her.

“You can stay, Phil. _Quietly.”_


	22. coulsonmack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romantic coulsonmack  
> bi! phil and pan! mack  
> 265 wo
> 
> 'you're so beautiful'

As a rule, Coulson didn’t stare at other men when they showered.

Aside from being an invasion of privacy it was just weird, and he was never sure how the other guy was going to react.

Phil had come to terms with his own bisexuality a long time ago, but he’s not stupid. He knows the world he lives in.

He hopes to help change it someday, not for him, it’s a few decades too late for him and he’s never really explored his feelings for other men besides a few wanting glances and a stolen kiss in high school, but for the Phils of the future.

(That sounded way better in his head)

Mack interrupts his thoughts by stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist, and speaking of things that sounded better in his head… “You’re so beautiful.”

Mack is 6 feet four, god knows how many pounds, and a truckload of muscles full of beautiful.

Everyone on base knows that.

He just didn’t mean to say it out freaking loud.

“I’m sorry Mack, that was way inappropriate, I don’t know what...please forgive me.”

Coulson looked at his feet in fear of seeing Mack’s expression.

“Sir?” Mack didn’t continue until he looked up, and when he did he was shocked to find Mack smiling, genuinely, down at him.

“So…beautiful, huh?”

The flush was back. “I’m sorry Mack.”

Mack put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Don’t be. Because I feel the same way.”

“What?”

Mack shrugged and smiled wider.

“You got nice arms, Coulson. And those eyes? Definitely beautiful.”


	23. may & natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> endgame deleted scene spoilers
> 
> may & natasha  
> 103
> 
> 'i came to say goodbye'

“Hey, Nat. I...I came to say goodbye.”

Melinda’s tears caught in her throat.

There was nothing to say goodbye to.

No body, no grave, just a fucking park bench. It was disgraceful and shameful and Natasha deserved better.

Natasha Romanoff did her part. She saved the world. Brought the pieces left behind by the purple tyrant back together. Was so dedicated to the cause that she threw herself off a cliff.

And there were no memorials, no flowers, no bowing down to the woman who fell alongside Tony Stark.

Melinda May said a silent goodbye to Nat, who died silently for the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention natasha romanoff deserved better *says f u to the russo bros* :)


	24. may & robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may & robin, s5  
> 100
> 
> 'dont leave me' and 'dont die on me, please'

Robin woke up in a sweat and her lip trembled.

Melinda already she’d had a nightmare and her arms tightened around her daughter instinctively.

“Mommy,” she cried.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. I’m right here.”

“Don’t leave me.”

Melinda hugged her daughter closer. Robin shook her head.

“No, I mean _don’t leave me._ I saw you die, Mommy.”

Melinda’s arms grew rigid. “You did?”

The girl nodded. “Don’t die on me Mommy, _please.”_

Robin softly on her shoulders and Melinda shed a tear herself. How could she comfort her daughter? Should she lie to her? Never.

“I’ll always be with you, Robin.”


	25. maypiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pipermay  
> 200
> 
> 'did you do something different to your hair'

Piper walked into the gym as May was leaving. They said awkward hellos and May was gone, until a few moments later when she ducked back in to grab her water bottle.

Piper looked up from taping her hands.

May’s dark hair swayed with every movement she made, and Piper felt like she was enchanted by it.

May noticed her staring and raised a brow.

“Did you do something different with your hair?”

May smiled shyly and nodded; her hair bounced along with the nod. “I let it grow and curled it.”

“I like it…it looks nice.”

“Thanks. Enjoy your workout.”

“You too – I mean –“ Piper cringed. May leaned against the doorframe, patient and amused. “Have a good day, May. And I’ll see you later.”

“- For training!” she added hastily.

May broke into a self-satisfied smirk and chuckled.

“Yeah. Are you sure you don’t want a sparring partner? Makes the time go by alot faster.”

“Nah, I’m good. Don’t wanna hold you up.”

“I have nothing to do right now. Was just gonna shower, maybe grab a bite in the kitchen.”

Piper wanted to break out in song. But that would look desperate.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s do it.”


	26. fitzmack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fitzmack  
> 103 
> 
> 'this is why i fell in love with you'

Fitz and Mack worked in silence until Fitz frowned.

“We need one more piece, but I can’t reach it. Mack, would you be a gem and –“

Mack reached over Fitz’ head and easily grabbed the piece he was missing.

“This is why I fell in love you,” Fitz muttered. Mack tousled his hair and chuckled.

“So, not because of my mechanical skills, fantastic cooking, and irresistible charm…but because I make a good step ladder?”

“Yeah. I mean, for all you just said, _and_ your freakishly tall stepladder abilities. You do cook a mean omelet, though.”

“That I do, Turbo. That I do.”


	27. morsecode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morsecode (daisy/bobbi)  
> 100
> 
> 'did you do something different to your hair'

“Hey stranger”, says a voice she hasn’t heard in almost three years.

“Bobbi?!”

Daisy runs into Bobbi’s arms and nuzzles her hair into her cheek. Bobbi runs her hand along Daisy’s head.

“Hi.”

“Oh my god, Bobbi. I thought I’d never see you again.”

“And I never thought I’d see you as a blonde.”

“What?” Oh. Daisy forgot sometimes that her hair was different.

“Did you something different to it? Is that a flash of purple I see?”

“Yeah. I guess we’re twins now. Well, except for the purple.”

Bobbi looks awed. “Now you really do look like a Rockstar.”


	28. may & daisy, s6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may daisy  
> 6x13  
> words: 305
> 
> ** s6 finale spoilers**
> 
> 'dont die on me, please' and 'so thats it? its over?'

She gave it one last hurrah, a knife in the back of the demon who took everything from her, and the only price was her life.

Taken, by _him._

It was her weakness that allowed him to kill her.

Out of everyone, she was the only one stupid enough to believe that that fucking parasite was _her_ Phil, and she paid the ultimate price for it.

Her stupidity was literally the death of her.

And you know what, she wasn’t as upset by that as she probably should have been.

“May?”

Oh. Except for this part.

“May NO!”

Daisy was knelt by her side in a flash.

“Hey” she croaked. “I did it.”

“No…” Daisy would have none of it. “No, you can’t…you can’t. May! Don’t die on me – please…”

“Daisy…” she tried to reach her hand up and stroke the girl’s hair; it was too painful and she couldn’t.

“It’s alright, honey…I saved you. I saved all of you.”

Daisy’s eyes were wild with grief. “Yes, you did. And now we’re gonna save you –“

“No. I don’t want that.”

Daisy looked so confused and it was all Melinda had to not break down in tears.

She deserved so much than all the loss she endured.

“So that’s it? It’s over? _You’re giving up??!”_

This time she did manage to pat her arm. “I’m tired, Daisy. I’ve been fighting half my life. Just let me rest.”

“Then go on another vacation! Take five years off, hell, retire if you have to, but don’t you dare use this as an excuse to leave me!”

Melinda smiled, because her girl was so damn strong and stubborn, and Daisy continued.

“I’m serious, May. Get up or I’ll kick your ass! You can’t leave me like this. Please…”

Her breathing ceased; Daisy’s tears spilled onto her lifeless chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who else was totally broken by that finale :~((


	29. huntingmaybird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may/hunter/bobbi  
> 100
> 
> 'is that my shirt'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of ming wearing That Shirt to comic con

May strolls on base hand in hand with Hunter wearing a Blondie tank tucked inside her skinny jeans.

Bobbi meets them in the hall with her hands on her hips, trying and failing to look stern.

“Is that my shirt? With the _sleeves_ cut out?”

May and Hunter both shrug.

“Don’t be cross, love, Mel looks fantastic in it. You should have seen the way she wiped the floor with Ward’s goons.”

Melinda smiles and Bobbi shakes her head.

“You do look really hot, May. I think you should keep it.”

“Sorry about the sleeves, Bobbi.”

“Looks better without ‘em.”


	30. bobbimay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobbimay  
> 100
> 
> 'i hate you'

Melinda entered the room in a towel and gave her girlfriend the death glare.

“Barbara, where are my clothes?”

“Barbara? Wow, you must be really pissed off.” Bobbi rolled her eyes. “I put them on the top shelf.”

Melinda ground her teeth together. “The top shelf?”

“Mmhm.”

She spun on her heel after giving Bobbi one last glare. “I hate you.”

“Do you want me to get em for you, babe?”

“Don’t you dare”, Melinda hissed angrily. Bobbi chuckled.

Melinda pulled on one of her tshirts.

“Don’t think you won this round, Morse. The best hiding places are always lower.”


	31. skimmorsecode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobbi/daisy/jemma  
> 100
> 
> 'oh, are you ticklish'

Bobbi, Daisy, and Jemma were huddled on the couch together.

Jemma’s foot accidently brushed against Daisy, who giggled squirmed away, brushing against Bobbi’s ribs, who then did the same thing.

Jemm frowned.

That didn’t make sense. Unless…

“Oh! You’re ticklish! Both of you are!”

Daisy looked scandalized. “We are not!”

“Oh really?”

She tickled Bobbi, who was ignoring her, and was totally not prepared for the snort that left the badass agent’s lips.

Jemma tickled Daisy again, who yelped.

They got their revenge by tickling Jemma’s feet until she gave up and promised never test their ticklishness again.

Hypothesis: confirmed.


	32. may & natasha & maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD trifecta (may,hill,nat)  
> 207
> 
> 'you're a disappointment'

May, Natasha, and Maria huddled together for warmth inside of their freezing safehouse.

The fire was out and they were stuck in a blizzard, meaning no going outside to fetch wood (or at all) until their extraction team arrived.

Natasha almost volunteered to go: “Guys, I’m Russian. It’s no big deal”, but her partners said no way. Separation was too risky, at this point.

“Hill, how far is our extraction?”, Melinda asked.

“Extraction..?”

Nat and Melinda narrowed their eyes so deeply Maria was sure she felt the temperature in the room drop another 12 degrees.

“Jesus, ladies. I’m kidding. They’re two minutes out.”

Natasha scoffed. Melinda’s face didn’t change.

“You’re a disappointment, Hill.”

“I aim to please, May.”

“If you boys are done fighting, I’d love to get on our quinjet soon.”

May’s face was puzzled. “Aren’t they still a minute out?”

“No, they landed twelve seconds ago. I would have said something but you and Hill were in the middle of a very heated staring contest.”

“Speaking of central heating…” said Maria.

When they were all on board Melinda glared at Hill’s head. Maria rolled her eyes and tossed May a candy bar.

“Am I still a disappointment, Mel?”

Melinda took a bite. “A smaller one.”


	33. melinda/maria rambeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> melinda/maria rambeau  
> air force pilot au  
> 100
> 
> 'do you trust me'

“I don’t know if I can do this, Maria.”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do. But I haven’t even finished aviation training. And you want me to fly a whole fighter jet?”

Captain Rambeau patted the nervous cadet’s shoulder. “You can do this, Melinda. I’ve seen you in the simulator. You were born to fly.”

Melinda smiled but replied dryly: “If God wanted me to fly, he’d have given me wings, Captain.”

“First of all, _she”,_ said Maria, “and second, I’m done talking, May. Because you know what to do.”

Melinda took a deep breath and their jet lifted off.


	34. philindaisy, s2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philindaisy, post may and skye's confrontation at afterlife  
> 300
> 
> 'i fucked up'

“I still can’t believe I did that to you, May.”

Skye was in the corner of Coulson’s office trying not to break down in tears. Phil rubbed her shoulders and Melinda tried to comfort Skye, but since the incident at Afterlife Skye has been keeping her at arms distance to avoid hurting her again.

“I already said I forgive you, Skye.”

“That’s not good enough. I fucked up, guys. Not just with you, but everyone. I should be kicked off the team.”

“Now that’s just stupid.”

Coulson and Skye looked at May and she stood close to Skye, ignoring her protests.

“Look, Skye. You’ve made some questionable choices, sure. But they were your parents, and no one here blames you for wanting to see the best in them.”

“It’s not your fault that all the good was sucked out of them a long time ago”, added Coulson. “Or even theirs, really.”

Skye sniffled.

“So what you’re saying is, I screwed up, but its ok because my parents are the ultimate screwups.”

May sighed and pulled her into a hug.

“You are not a screwup, Skye. I will never, ever, kick you off this team. Your parents may not be the family you’ve always wanted, but I” May hesitated. “I like to think that, maybe, we are.”

Skye’s eyes shined with tears as Melinda nodded.

“I may not always show it, Skye, but I do love you, and I’ve considered you family for a while now.”

Skye sobbed openly onto May’s shoulder. Coulson wrapped his arms around them both.

“And sweetheart, you will never be a screwup. You are always the best thing that happened to me.”

Coulson wasn’t sure which of them he was talking about at that moment.

He liked to imagine he was talking to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Fierysky and the mods of aosficnet2 for creating this super fun drabble challenge <3
> 
> it was kind of difficult completing a month long challenge in 10 days, but thats what happens when you procrastinate like me, ladies and gays >.<
> 
> thank you so much to anyone who read, kudos'd and commented on this collection, it means a lot to me, and i really hope you enjoyed these stolen moments between our favorite team of bubbly secret agents, and i really hope we do a fandomwide challenge like this sometime in the future because this was really fun <33
> 
> ***edit: i didnt join the fandom until after the name change so just out of curiosity does anyone remember what the philindaisy family name was back when daisy was still skye??***


End file.
